


fluffy drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, headcanons, i already miss them, ninja family, oneshots, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i’ve been busy with school and other business. but I wanted to get back into writing stuff. i’ve has lots of writers block, so this should help. i’ll try and update this as much as I can. along with writing some of the requests I received on my oneshots.





	1. back

i’m back!! lmao idk if anyone missed my ass but i for sure am gonna miss all these wonderful characters.

my original plan was to have all these oneshots, and that still is my plan. but between school and writers block I need something to get me going. 

so im just starting this little book of headcanons along with trying to get some of my original one shot requests up. it got fucking deleted but that’s what I’m starting this.

you can leave requests for oneshots on here. i’ll try and do any ship but im probably mostly doing ones where clem is involved. i’m not very good in writing m/m for some reason smh. but i’ll try for your happiness. 

i know you normally post headcanons on tumblr but my tumblr has 0 clout so we’re just gonna go here. 

thank u for the support


	2. ninja family i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> college clementine and louis
> 
> present time 
> 
> no zombies
> 
> aj is 6 clem is 19 louis is 20
> 
> kind of set from aj’s pov

♪

little aj adored his big sister, clementine.

he wanted to be just like her; strong and confident. kind and beautiful— well maybe not the beautiful part, he preferred handsome.

little aj also adored his sister’s boyfriend, louis.

he also wanted to be just like him. his jokes never failed to make him laugh and when he played his piano and sung sappy songs for his sister, she always smiled. aj wanted to make people smile.

but when the day came for clementine to go off to college, she took louis with her. 

boy, was aj upset. two of his favorite people in the world just got up and left him!! how would he survive?

at recess he would sit with his friend, tenn, and mope while he doodles little pictures. 

and then one day, clementine and louis came back. he wished they would stay, but instead they brought him with them.

he got to stay with them for a whole week. they took him to their little shared town house. it was painted purple and inside he had his own little tiny room, with everything he liked. superhero posters adorned the walls and a shiny new fire truck toy! 

he got to see so many new things. like when they took him to the beach. he got to stick his toes in the sand and taste the salty water. while his sister giggled back on a blanket with her boyfriend. he liked seeing them happy.

he drew pictures for them, they hung all of them up on their little fridge. 

he got to try so many new foods too. like the icky raw fish covered in rice. how could they like that? or the tasty salted taffy he was given.

and on rainy nights clementine and louis would cuddle up under fluffy blankets with him buried in between and take turns picking disney movies.

and on the last night louis performed a song just for him. he felt so special and so loved. 

he hoped his sister felt like this everyday.

he was going to miss them. how would he not! after such a fun time together. but he knew they’d be back. they loved him after all.


	3. violetine i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> violet takes care of her sick girlfriend. 
> 
> violet is 22, clem is 21

⋆

clementine had been sick for a week straight. and poor violet was getting more worried by the second. 

all clementine had been able to manage for the past 7 days was eat, sleep, and vomit. it wasn’t a pretty sight to anyone. she still remained the most gorgeous person in violet’s eyes though. even with her frizzy, tangled curls, and her dark bags, and her chapped lips. 

clementine wasn’t doing too well mentally either. she wasn’t able to do what she enjoyed. no random little dance parties with violet. no morning runs with rosie. and no late night drives. the only outside visits she had gotten from the past few days were drives to the doctor. violet couldn’t say she enjoyed it either. she missed her tiny little sunshine. 

to violet’s surprise, when she had came back from her classes that night; clem was wide awake. she had just been sitting in her corner in the couch buried in fuzzy blankets and reading some stephen king book. she looked up from her book to meet violet’s pale eyes. she smiled softly and blew a kiss.

“missed you.” she spoke out in her sweet voice, although groggy and hoarse, was still music to violet’s ears.

violet smiled and threw her shoes and coat to the side. she hopped onto the couch, a safe distance from the ill girl. 

“missed you too, love.” she reached over and kissed clem’s curls. the two sat at their respective spots while rosie laid across clem’s legs and binge watched whatever they had recently left off. 

it was nearly eleven when clementine bust through her nest of blankets, scaring rosie, and patted at violet’s shoulder. violet turned her head to look over at her girlfriend’s sweet smile and big golden eyes.

“late night drive?” she questioned. violet hesitated at first, with how sick her girl had been. but finally gave in, smiling and rolling her eyes. 

“lucky you’re cute.” vi chuckled and pulled the knitted blanket off her self, blindly searching for her keys. clem was already on her feet, a fluffy throw wrapped loosely around her shoulders, wearing sweat-shorts and one of vi’s baggy sweaters, currently trying to shove her socked feet into a pair of slip ons.

violet grabbed the coat and shoes she had thrown about earlier before leaving her girlfriend’s fingers with her own and letting herself be dragged into the garage.

she opened the door of her truck for her sick girlfriend and helped her climb into the passenger seat before then climbing into her own spot in the driver’s seat.

her girl was already snuggled against the window, watching through lidded eyes as vi plugged her phone to the aux cord to play their very own playlist.

clem’s drive was short lived as she dozed off 7 minutes in, but violet took the long way home just in case. 

the night ended with violet carrying clem’s dead weight into their shared bedroom where rosie was already hogging the entire bed. she laid clem onto the mattress and tugged the throw on top of her. she kissed both her girls on the head and shuffled in herself.


	4. violetine ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blind! violet going on her first date with the girl of her dreams :)
> 
> violet is 17 clem is 16

⋆

violet was freaking out.  
for the first time in all of violet’s 17 years of living, she had a date.

the only problem though, violet didn’t know what her date looked like.  
it wasn’t a blind date, no. violet was just blind and she had been since she was 11; bad car wreck.

her name was clementine. all she knew about clementine was how sweet and caring she was, how confident and funny she was, and how gorgeous she was, complimentary of lou. vi was smitten. all it would take was one word from her soft, sweet voice and violet would be done for.

for never seeing someone, she had quite the crush. but who wouldn’t? clementine was one of the most like-able human beings violet had ever met. 

violet, although homeschooled, still remained close with her childhood friends and family friends. that’s how she met clem. louis had met her when she transferred to ericson a few months back and of course figured she’d be a perfect addition to their friend group.

although violet resented her at first, she came around. especially when they had admitted feelings for each other a few days ago. 

violet wanted this date to be perfect.

they were just going on a walk around town, maybe grab a bite to eat, nothing special. but to violet it was everything and although she didn’t know yet, clem would soon be violet’s everything.

she had just finished buttoning the last button on her green dress shirt when she heard the doorbell ring and a call of her name from her mother.

clem was here. 

she slowly made her way down the stairs and into the living room where she could hear clem and her mother conversing.

“hi.” clementine’s gentle voice had called out,

“hey.” violet smiled. she assumed her mom had left the room judging by lack of conversation. 

she felt a soft and small hand reach out and interlock with her bony fingers.

“you ready?” 

and violet knew everything would be just right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might do some sort of celebrity or musician au i don’t know tbh ?


	5. clouis i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clementine and louis start their little family
> 
> no zombies
> 
> clem is 23 louis is 24

♪

it had only been a few months after louis and clementine’s wedding when clem had fallen pregnant. 

although quick and sudden, the two were ready to start a family together. hell, louis had been waiting for this his whole life! 

the two packed up their belongings and bought a quaint little fixer upper family house in the suburbs near the city. they painted the walls outside a nice purple, and left the inside for light pastels. clementine refused to let louis paint the entire interior neon, so it was a compromise. they finished their very own home with a sky light right where their nursery would be.

although, louis very much enjoyed watching his wife in her baggy overalls and little baby bump knock down walls like the badass she was, he was grateful to finally be done. their house was perfect and it was just their own.

they had a little music room for louis to practice his tunes and write lyrics, they had a big porch where they could sit and watch the world, and a big family room where they could invite their friends and family over and soon have little family nights with their bundle of joy.

and at night in their cozy, colorful, little bedroom, louis would quietly sing to his wife’s bump. clementine might have teased the shit out of him for doing it, but in honesty it made her heart full. 

they were a perfect little family in their perfect little purple home.


	6. mitchentine i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mitch x clem for some diversity
> 
> they were lowkey cute
> 
> -
> 
> mitch is 18, clem is 16

❦

clementine was a ray of sunshine. when she first came to ericson, everyone swore the days were brighter.

so everyone was surprised when she suddenly ended up dating mitch. mitch wasn’t necessarily a horrible guy, but he was best described a pessimist, emo, and well, psycho. 

when looking at Mitch, everyone instantly thought of that crazy kid from toy story, but grown up. 

mitch may have been fucked up, but he had his soft spots. god help anybody who fucked with clementine or his little brother, willy. he would lay in his dark poster covered room whilst clem latex on his chest and they would talk about the most random things; conspiracy theories, family, childhood. or sneak as much snacks as they could into the overpriced theater. and after dumb fights mitch picked, clem would always clean and bandage him up afterwards. they even helped willy make bombs for his science fair project.

although clem thought willy was extremely strange and wouldn’t let aj hang out with him for more than two seconds, she thought of him as family. mitch was family to her, as dark as he could be, she loved him with her whole heart. 

they would walk the halls, fingers interlocked. clementine would give soft smiles to all her peers, while mitch gave his meanest stare. clementine was the sunshine, mitch was the thunderstorm. they were like ying and yang. 

they had their differences, but they completed each other.


	7. poll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will delete this soon :)

okay so i’m gonna try and update tonight, but i don’t know what I should do.

so give like requests or suggestions on what ships please

thank u and thank u for all the love so far :)))))


	8. clouis ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clouis movie night but I changed it a little bit
> 
> clem is 24, louis is 25
> 
> they’re those rich ppl

♪

clementine and louis didn’t play on october 31st

ever since they started dating in high school, they had always worked together and took everything to the next level.

they had a couples costume, threw parties, and everything.

first, it was sam and suzy from moonrise kingdom.

next, it was frankenstein and his bride.

then, it was barnacle boy and mermaid man, much to clementine’s dismay.

although they had some strange costumes over the years, they still took the cake. with the zombie decorations that adorned their purple house, that could make any 9 year old run in fear. and the spiderwebs and booze their old parties held inside.

but this year was different. it was their last halloween alone; clementine was pregnant. so they comprised with comfy costumes and a night in with cheesy horror movies.

they rented a plethora of classics ranging from friday the thirteenth to paranormal activity. spiced candles were placed at both ends of their couch and dozens of fluffy blankets were thrown across the couch. they had a bucket of candy bars sitting on the cabinet in the hall and a bowl of popcorn sitting near the corner of their ottoman where louis’ feet were resting.

louis and clem had decided on an easy costume this year; angel and devil. clementine was wearing one of louis’ baggy red sweatshirts as a dress and had two red horns atop her head. louis however was wearing joggers, a white t-shirt, and one of those little fuzzy halos from the dollar general.

the two were cuddled at the couch, giggling as a character was being pulled down the hall by a ghost. clem’s legs were resting over louis’, while she curled towards his chest. 

the dinging of their doorbell pulled their eyes away from the television. louis pretended to pout as he unwrapped his arm from his wife’s shoulders and began to get up. clementine playfully rolled her eyes and held her hand out to him, smiling. 

louis grinned back and gently grabbed her hand to help pull her up. they interlocked their hands before waking out of the living room and grabbing the bucket of king sized candy off the cabinet. clementine caught louis’ eyes in the hallway mirror and playfully smirked at him. 

louis opened the door to the trick-or-treaters and gave a toothy grin. he almost went to scare the young children but he still wanted to keep his status as the best house on the block (he also liked staying in character). 

“trick or treat!”   
clementine came up behind him with the bowl of candy and held the bin out to their tiny hands. 

“great costumes.” she complimented and rested her chin on her husband’s shoulder. 

“yep! you guys almost— had me spooked!” louis smiled down at the group of kids dressed as a variety of witches, vampires, and even a little pumpkin. clementine playfully scowled at her idiot before removing her place on his shoulder and setting the bowl back in its place. the group said their thank-you’s in haste and went on to the next house. the couple closed the door and gave a quick peck before shutting their porch lights off. 

the two jumped black on their couch, spilling a few kernels from the bowl, before resuming their cheesy movie. clementine crawled into louis’ lap and curled back into him. louis gave a wide smile and let a hand trail down to her tiny, growing bump.

the two smiled to each other, respectfully, and covered themselves up with about 6 blankets and continued their movie marathon.


	9. violetine ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> violet comforts her sad girlfriend.
> 
> request!
> 
> clem is 15, vi is 16

⋆

tap. tap. tap.

clementine looked up from her spot on her bed and over at the big window to the side of her. she nearly screamed when she saw the outline of someone’s figure, before realizing it was that of her girlfriend’s.

she opened the window as well as her mouth to question why violet was climbing up a tree at 9:30 pm, but was met with violet falling forward into her room and onto clementine.

“ow..” violet groaned while rubbing her forehead.

“get off... can’t breathe.” clementine squeaked out. violet muttered out and apology and stood up, off her girlfriend’s lungs. 

violet didn’t usually do this, but today was different. violet was worried about her girlfriend; she hadn’t seemed to be herself today. the usual ray of sunshine seemed as if she had a cloud surrounding her. 

clementine sat up and wiped her shorts off before hoping onto her bed and laying herself out like a starfish. violet sat down beside her and pulled clementine into her lap. violet let out a sigh before she spoke,

“are you okay, clem?” clementine blew a curl out of her face and looked away from violet. 

“be honest. please, baby.” violet reached out to softly brush her girl’s cheek.

“it’s the anniversary... of the car accident.” clem looked down at the ground and let a tear fall down her face. 

“oh.” 

the car accident. the anniversary of clementine’s parents death. it had been 13 years, but it still managed to ruin clementine’s day. violet was angry at herself, she should’ve known. 

she noticed her girlfriend’s crying and pulled her further into her lap until clem’s head was against her chest. 

“hey. shh, baby.” violet didn’t really know what to say, but she wanted to see her girlfriend smile at least. 

“they’re in a better place now— i know, everyone says that, but it’s true. they’re in a better place now looking down at you. they are so proud of you, baby. you’re kind, you’re strong, you’re smart. they did good with you.” violet swayed her girl back and forth. clementine let out a sniffle and a small smile. 

violet looked down at clem and smiled before remembering her bag that had fallen on the floor. 

“i-i noticed you were upset, so uh, i got you some stuff.” violet unzipped her bag and dug through to pull out a soft blanket, a bag of gummies, and a crumpled drawing. 

“I figured you could use something to cuddle up with— i promise it’s clean.” clem giggled as her girlfriend wrapped the baby blue fabric around her. 

“i also brought you some candy. i didn’t know if you were on your period or not, but who can say no to candy anyway.” she handed the little bag to clem before holding up the crumpled drawing.

“tenn made you this. i told him you were sad and he really likes you so he drew you something.” clementine gently took the paper and looked at the amateur drawing with adoration.

it was a sunny day; a stick figure clem and violet held hands with flowers blooming around them and aj and tenn even pictured. 

it was adorable and immediately made clem’s day, well, along with her girlfriend coming by just to see her smile. but this was pretty cute. she got up from her spot on the bed and immediately hung the wrinkly drawing on one of clothes pins hanging from her wall.

she smiled at its placement before climbing back on her bed to cuddle with her girlfriend.

she laid down against the soft pillows and pulled violet down with her. violet smiled at her girl and wrapped her lanky arms around her waist, snuggling into her curls.

clementine grinned, content with the position, and pulled the soft blanket over vi and herself.

they two let themselves drift off while the soft evening breeze blew in from the open window.


	10. gabentine i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gabe admires his girl
> 
> clem and gabe are both 16

♤

gabe glanced towards the girl laying next to him.

her curly hair was sprawled out in the grass around her head like a halo.  
her long eyelashes rested against her cheeks like butterfly wings.  
her body was laid out like a starfish, her hand in his own, as the green dress she wore rested on the ground beneath her.

she was beautiful, inside and out. gabe wouldn’t give her up for the world, she was his world. 

school had ended an hour ago and they were currently laying down in the grass of the school football field. they had been walking home, excited to spend time together over spring break, when clementine had grabbed his hand and pulled him to the ground.

“i’m tired and i need the sun.” she claimed, closing her eyes and bathing in the sun.

“mi amor tu eres el sol” he spoke out to her. although, she did not understand his words, she wore a wide smile.

she had opted for no makeup today. gabe was glad, he really didn’t think she needed it. she was always glowing and beautiful. gabriel joked she was made of sunshine. 

he admired his girl for a few more moments before clementine opened her eyes and turned her head towards him.

“watcha looking at?” she teased, a playful scowl on her face.

“you, silly.” gabe grinned back at her.

his leaned in and left a soft kiss on his lips, before getting up and pulling him with her. 

“c’mon gabriel. let’s get outta here.” she smiled back at him and dragged him to his own home.


	11. minerva x clem i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is ugly but im posting it anyway.
> 
> i didn’t really see clementine as a jock so i went with her being an actress instead.
> 
> minerva and clementine are 17

✐

minerva had a fat crush.   
it was pretty obvious; she would show up to all of her shows, write little love letters in her notes at school, before scratching them out, and if her longing stares weren’t enough, the way her face turned as red as her hair whenever she walked by was a dead giveaway.

but clementine didn’t know that. she didn’t notice how minnie had made an effort to go to every one of her shows, despite hating theatre. she didn’t notice how red minnie’s face fit when she did so much as asked for a pencil. and she definitely didn’t feel minnie’s pale blue eyes admiring her.

minnie was smitten. but she felt extremely guilty. her and violet had just broken up a month ago. their full year of dating had ended with a bang when her and violet got into a huge argument. they hadn’t spoken much since. 

however, violet did notice minerva’s eyes wandering to clementine’s golden eyes and her big bouncy curls. hell, violet would’ve fallen for her too if she didn’t already have her eyes on a certain garcia.   
yes, violet had felt pretty guilty too. but she figured it was for the best. and she would be glad to see minnie happy again.

so her and louis came up with a plan to get the two together. friday night was opening night to where louis and clem would be performing in their town’s performance of les mis. they knew minnie would be there, all they had to do was get her to go along with the plan.

so when eight o’clock arrived and families started gathering in the lobby, minnie was already there. violet tapped the tall red head on the shoulder. minerva turned around in surprise to see her ex-girlfriend.

“violet?” minnie’s eyes were wide and her voice was laced with shock.

violet smiled at the girl before handing her a big bouquet of flowers. these weren’t just any flowers. louis had copied down a love note minerva had written and tucked it into the bouquet.

“give these to clem, will ya?” minerva was extremely confused and a little scared. a million thoughts ran through her head; was she onto her? how did she know? did violet like clem too?

yet, minnie complied and when the show had ended she was lost in the sea of audience members, waiting in the lobby for their loved ones.

but minnie had yet to see clementine’s big pile of curls. so, still a little scared she had snuck back into the hall where all their dressing rooms had been and left the bouquet right in front of the door where a paper in bright orange had been taped, reading clementine. she wandered back into the lobby and waited for the crowd to thin out.

meanwhile, clementine had just changed into leggings and a baggy sweater and had removed all her dramatic stage makeup. she had almost tripped over the bouquet of flowers before picking them up off the carpeted floor. 

her first thought was louis pulling some weird prank on her, but there was no smelling flowers or bugs. however, there was a little folded piece of paper hidden between the roses. 

𝓭𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓬𝓵𝓮𝓶,

𝓘 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓲 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓭 𝓸𝓯 𝓪 𝓫𝓲𝓽𝓬𝓱 𝓽𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾. 𝓲’𝓶 𝓼𝓸𝓻𝓻𝔂. 𝓲 𝓪𝓶 𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓻𝓲𝓫𝓵𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓮𝓶𝓸𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷𝓼. 𝓲 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂, 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾. 𝔂𝓸𝓾’𝓻𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓪𝓾𝓽𝓲𝓯𝓾𝓵 𝓲𝓷𝓼𝓲𝓭𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓸𝓾𝓽. 𝓲𝓯 𝓘 𝓱𝓪𝓭𝓷’𝓽 𝓪𝓵𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓭𝔂 𝓯𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓮𝓷 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾, 𝓲’𝓭 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓫𝓮 𝓳𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾. 𝔂𝓸𝓾’𝓻𝓮 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓼𝓽 𝓪𝓶𝓪𝔃𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓹𝓮𝓸𝓹𝓵𝓮 𝓘 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓶𝓮𝓽. 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝔀𝓮 𝓶𝓪𝔂𝓫𝓮 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓽 𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻?

𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓮𝓻𝓿𝓪

 

minnie was just getting ready to leave; the crowd had already thinned out and she was actually able to see the exit now.  
but she also saw a curly pile of hair slowly walking towards her. minnie had froze under clementine’s gaze.

clementine had just been standing less than a foot away from her before she had launched herself at minerva, hugging her tightly. 

minnie was confused but had returned the hug, swaying them back and forth. 

louis and violet’s plan had worked.


	12. clouis iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is ugly too but I felt like i’d throw another chapter out bc I slacked for two days.
> 
> their ages change so im not bothering

♪

louis and clem were always a power couple.

although an odd pair, they had made it work. clementine was the teacher’s daughter and was kind of nerdy, yet she was one of the most popular girls in school due to her having such a kind heart and being an overall gorgeous girl. louis, on the other hand, was the mischievous theater kid. you could hear him singing in the halls even if you were on a different floor. meaning, he got plenty detentions. but when they met, both were smitten.

the two had been dating since 6th grade, back when dating had been sharing lunches and holding hands in the hallway.

they still held hands, but they did much more than just share lunches (which they still did). they would exchange kisses in the hallway and had plenty makeout sessions which were later interrupted by aj.

the rich boy who had been spoiled himself, of course, spoiled his girl too. he would buy her expensive jewelry, clothes he knew she’d like, and much to lee’s dismay, eventually ended up buying her a kitten.

clementine had a love-hate relationship with his spoiling habits. but she did happily accept the kitten in the blink of an eye.

lee wasn’t the biggest fan of louis. he got pretty bad grades in his class and was always worried the boy was a bad influence on his daughter and his already pretty bad behaved son. but he welcomed him. he made his daughter very happy after all.

louis’ parents on the other hand, loved clementine. louis always joked that they’d exchange her for him any day. they loved how kind and polite the girl was and figured she was a good influence on their son. clementine, having not much of a mother figure to grow up with, ended up being extremely close to louis’ mother.

so when clementine turned 21 and louis decided to throw another surprise at her; an engagement ring. both parents were extremely happy. lee was so happy his baby girl would be able to spend her life with someone who made her so happy.


	13. ninja family ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested 
> 
> -
> 
> kind of just a continuation of the first ninja family drabble i wrote

♫

it was easter weekend and aj could not hold his excitement at all. 

as usual, lee was holding a family party at their house. the party was in their big garden and a handful of carley and lee’s relatives as well as family friends were waltzing around the backyard.

aj was a different story... his big sister, clementine and her boyfriend, louis were arriving soon. they had flew down from california earlier today and were taking much too long to arrive for aj’s liking. so AJ was currently winding between the guests’ legs looking for his favorite people.

“someone’s excited?”

AJ looked towards the direction of the voice. it was his uncle, omid. he liked omid; he told funny jokes. but they weren’t as funny as louis’. 

“i’m looking for clem and louis. they’re taking forever.” omid laughed as he took in the little boy’s seriousness.

“well buddy, you’re in luck. they just came in over there.” he pointed in the direction of two figures, one tall and lanky, the other short and skinny.

without another word to his uncle, he ran in their direction and launched onto his sister’s legs, almost knocking her over.

she let out a giggle and kneeled down to give her little brother a real hug. 

“i really missed you, clem.”

“i missed you too, bud.” before aj could smile up at his sister, her hands wandered to his sides and tickled him, forcing him to let out giggles as he began swatting her hands away.

“alright, alright.” she exclaimed while chuckling a bit. she stood back up and leaned into her boyfriend’s embrace. aj smiled up at his sister; he was glad she could be so happy.

louis bent down and picked the six year old off the ground and placed the boy on his hip before wrapping his free arm back around clementine. 

“damn little dude, you’re getting pretty big.” louis teased, although he was struggling to hold the growing boy on his own.

“it’s big dude now.” aj said in all seriousness. both clementine and louis looked at each other before both bursting into giggles. clementine reached a hand up and ruffled her little brother’s afro. 

“you’re such a cutie. how did I get so lucky to have you as my brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i’ve been mia for so long. just been a lot going on.


End file.
